1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved folding chair, and more particularly to a folding chair which has an reinforced strength and a stable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding chair, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, comprises a seat plate (33), a pair of front legs (31) respectively pivotally mounted at opposite sides of the seat plate (33) and a pair of rear legs (32) respectively pivotally mounted at opposite sides of the seat plate (33). The front legs (31) each have an aperture (311) defined therethrough and a first pivot pin (35) is inserted through the aperture (311) and engaged in the seat plate (33) to join the seat plate (33) and the front leg (31).
Two links (34) are respectively provided between the front legs (31) and the rear legs (32), each of which has a first end is pivotally mounted on the front leg (31) by the first pivot pin (35), and a second end is pivotally mounted on the rear leg (32) by a second pivot pin (321). The rear legs (32) each further have a recess (322) defined at a top end thereof
When the chair is extended for use, a user's weight loading on the seat plate (33) is almost transmitted to the first pivot pins (35), then the apertures (311) are pressed by the first pivot pins (35) and will be expanded after the chair is used a long time. In this case, the first pivot pins (35) are no longer tightly received in the apertures (311) and there is clearance generated between the pivot pins (35) and the apertures (311), so the structure of the chair is unstable and not safe enough for the user.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved folding chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.